The Perks of being Friends with an Otaku
by Nenshoyaju Raizer
Summary: Just a fun story of what would happen if Naruto became friends with Kurama at a young age and learns love the things that Kurama loves: manga, anime, comics, and video games. NarutoxMassiveHarem. Massive Crossover. 75% Smut after chapter 1.


Warning: This is majorly smut! Plot is present but my central focus is the lemons. Which don't appear in this chapter, but this chapter is majorly to do set up. Smart Naruto, Strong Naruto, NarutoxHarem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character of any media that appears in this story.

000TPOBFWAO000

Kurama was not amused right now. He, a giant monster fox, was being glanced up at by a mere child. This child wasn't looking at him in fear, NO! The child dare look at him curiously.

"**What do you want ningen**."

"Nuthin and my name is Naruto how can you get that confused with ningen."

"**Are you an idiot? Ningen means human**."

"Jiji said that only idiots call be idiots."

A tick mark appeared on the fox's fluffy face. "**Leave**."

"It's dark back there." Naruto point at of the corridor leading out of Kurama's chamber.

"**I don't care! GET OUT**!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN!?" Naruto cried out.

"**BECAUSE I CAN**!"

"That's not a good reason."

"**Who are you to tell me what's right**!"

"Stupid fox I just wanted to be friends!"

"**Yeah right why, would I want to be friends with you**!?"

"I don't know! Its dark in here and no one else is around! I'd figure you were lonely!"

"**Why do you care**!?"

"Because I'm lonely!"

"**So that's it. You want to be my friend because you don't have any. All of you human's are alike. Always wanting to use me**."

"It's not just using you if you get something out of it, too."

"**Yeah, what do I get out of it!? You get to be friends with an awesome guy like me and I become friends with an annoying little brat like you**."

"It's better than being lonely isn't it."

Kurama grumbled at the kid's determination. "**Fine! I'll just say it! I don't like you**!"

"Why? I never did anything to you!"

"I **just don't like you. There is no reason as to why. Doesn't need to be**"

"Yes it does! You can't hate someone with no reason."

"**There you go again making up rules as if you're God or something! If you must know I hated your parents, so I hate you**."

"You knew my parents!?"

"**Yes you father was that godforsaken Yondaime and you mother was my previous container**." It would later come to him that he could have told the boy anything. He could of made his father an abusive pimp and Kushina the sluttiest whore in Konoha, but such cruel schemes eluding him in his frustration with the boy that refused to live him be.

Naruto was shocked, but despite his age he showed suburb maturity by managing to shove down the exciting to continue the debate. "Why do you hate the Yondaime!? Everyone loves him and what the heck is a container!"

"You true are and idiot! A container, commonly called a Jinchuuriki, is a human that has a bijuu sealed into them. You mother was one and you are one!"

"WHAT!" Naruto was shocked again. "I-I-I don't have a bijuu in me."

"I'm a giant fox with ninetails and if you have not realized we're inside your head, you dumbass!"

Naruto's eyes widen at revelations hit him. He always wondered by people called him names that often related to the concept of him being a demon, fox, or both. "BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

"**Yeah, well I'm not. I can't be killed so that bitch as Yondaime sealed me inside his only child. You**."

"**So you hate the Yondaime because he imprisoned you**."

"**Wow, imprisoned, a big word I'm actually impressed**!" Kurama joked. "**Yes I hate him because he sealed me away**!"

"But it's justified. You attacked the village you killed innocent people!"

"You'll learn in this world that no one is innocent kid and so what if I did kill them!"

"**They did nothing to you! Even if they were the most evil people if they did nothing wrong to you. You had no right killing them! They had families and friends and you expect them to take you're bullying you genocide just like that! They fought back and you lost! You're just being a sore loser! Get ya ass out the past**!"

Kurama was speechless. He hadn't received a verbal lashing like that since he days with his father. Then he began to remember. Stuff he had surprised. The time he spent with his father and siblings, not just the other bijuu, but the many biological children of the Rikudou Sennin. He remembered the time he spent with other humans. Many were kind hearted. He became too trusting though and fell in with the wrong crowd. They used him, forcing him to do thing against his will, using the gifted passed on from the Rikudou to take control of him. Sealing him away into those that would greedily draw upon his power without giving him a world of thanks

This went on until he was only known for his evil deeds. Even the kind people ran from him, shunned him, and tried to chase him away.

He realized that the world wasn't evil. It just he was in the dark side of the world so long that he became could only see darkness, but this boy before him was like a ray of light.

"**You know bigger words then you let on when you're running around town, brat**."

"I told you I'm lonely. I don't have much to do but read books that Jiji gives me. I don't use my words because people make fun of me when I do."

"Don't let that get you down. If you're smart show it. Don't be limited by what others think of you."

"But I just want friends!"

"**Fine. I'll be your friend**." Kurama did his best to sound as if he was annoyed by the prospect.

"REALLY!"

"**Yeah on one condition**."

"WHAT! I'll DO IT!"

"**Never lose that ray of light of yours."**

"Huh?"

"**When faced with a situation of good and evil. No matter the circumstance always chose the way of justice. When faced with two evils refuse both and find a better way. And if you don't trust someone don't follow them. I wished I followed that advice. I wouldn't be here right now**."

"Right! I got you. As long as I do that I won't end up in a cage! Gotcha kyuubi-sempai!"

Kurama sighed. That was not what he meant, but he was happy that the boy managed to get the gist of it. "**Kurama**."

"Huh?"

"**My name is Kurama**."

"Okay Kurama-sempai! What do you want to talk about now!"

"**You like to read right**?"

"Dattebayo!"

"**I take that as a yes**?" Naruto nodded with a small blush of embarrassment. "**Have you ever heard of a comic**?"

"A what?"

"That's a no then. No surprise comics went out of style when this world went all militaristic a couple millenniums back." Truly, if it wasn't related to war people stopped carry about it. Even cars went out of style. Why drive when you can run twice the speed of an average car. This calmed in the past century of relative peace. Cars and other machines such as movie projectors were slowly coming back with the help of those who collected the ancient artifacts donating to scientists that pieces the machines together and managed to create functional, if a bit obsolete, versions.

"Then why ask?"

"**Just a starting point. Let me introduce you to Superman**."

**000TPOBFWAO000**

(Five years later)

Naruto set in the back of the classroom nose deep in chapter 432 of Bleach. Kurama was a great friend. Not only did the fox help him with training raising his grades up to 5th in class behind Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno but he also gave him so many things to read.

When he was thirteen Kurama even chose to teach him a very powerful form of jutsu. Inton. The ability to create form from nothing. It started out easy making a rock appear from thin air, but Naruto did not allow it to end there. He pushed hard to master the ability until he could make anything with the right amount of chakra and imagination. There were obvious limits to this of course.

He could only materialize inanimate objects and those objects had to set in his reality. He was rather disappointed with he materialized Zangetsu and it turn out to be just as extremely sharp, extraordinarily strong sword.

He still kept it. Kurama knew kendo and kenjutsu, so he trained at that with the help of Kage Bunshin.

Currently, Naruto arsenal was his Inton, Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Kawarimi, Henge, a list of taijutsu moves though no specific style, and Kenjutsu. Naruto could make rookie of the year if he truly pushed himself, but really all he cared about was his comic, manga, anime, video games, friends, and ramen.

Hell the only reason he pushed learning Inton was to materialize his stuff outside of his mind as before he could only visit Kurama and in extension his stash when he was sleep.

He learned Kage Bunshin as it could make training a fraction of the time it would take, and the Rasengan because it was his father's signature.

Also takes to Kurama's advice he managed to get some friends. Apparently acting out in an obnoxious did not draw friends, but being himself did. I reality he was just a quiet child that loves to read anything he could get his hands on, but this didn't mean he could get loud for something he was passionate in.

This demeanor as well as simply reaching out to people got him friends in Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.

They were all good guys, well Hinata was a girl, but she was great too.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto didn't rush to put away his manga as he stood up and dropped his book into his hip pouch.

The Uzumaki wore a orange black T-shirt with the Jolly Roger of Trafalgar Law in orange on the front, black shorts with orange pouches identical to those of Sora from KH2 but orange rather than red pouches. He had a simple hoodie zipped all the way down to show his Jolly Roger/Smiley. On his face were blue framed glasses like Loki from Fairy Tail. Strapped to his back was Zangetsu. His outfit was complete with black shinobi sandals that reached half way up his medical tape covered shins.

Mizuki frowned as the boy descended. He got the job specifically so he could become Naruto's mentor… and then completely sabotage him, unfortunately in Naruto's fourth year, of the nine they are required to stay, the blond made a complete turn and began to not even attempt to listen to him.

"May you do well Uzumaki-kun!" Mizuki smiled, but it was obviously fake.

Naruto merely ignored him and stepped out of the class into the hall and made his way to the examination room.

000TPOBFWAO00

"Congratulations, to all that passed! It's been an honor to teach you all I hope that all of you go on to do great thing, but what is truly important that you carry the Hi no Ishi with you no matter how far you go. Class dismissed!"

Roars of cheers were heard as the ninja ran out to celebrate.

Naruto made it out the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He was unable to stop it as he was pulled back into a half nelson.

"Wow buddy, you bet of not had other plans. You're with use today."

"Kiba let me go or I'll cut of ya left testicle." The Inuzuka paled. Naruto didn't see it, but he just knew it by the loosing of the grip

"It's illogical to cut off only the left. It would be the best to remove the entire sexual organ."

"Shino! Don't help!" Kiba pushed Naruto back onto his feet and dusted off his shoulders. "We good right buddy!"

Naruto turned around and reached for Zangetsu. Kiba to a step back, but Naruto then gave a pearly smile as his hand let go of the hilt. "Gotcha!"

Kiba began to breathe easier.

Naruto took a good look of the ground. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Where's Hinata-chan."

"I just had to tell my dad to scram off somewhere else. Did you miss me Naruto-kun?" Naruto found himself pulled between two massive mound of lovely pale flesh.

Hinata was a gorgeous woman and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. (Appearance from Road to Ninja) Funny thing was that she was REALLY shy when she was younger, but when Naruto became her friend he did everything to boost her confidence, until now she was almost too confident not giving a fuck what others said and harassing anyone that got in the way of what she wanted which was Naruto.

The blond new that, but he didn't make a move despite her obvious flirting, because he knew that he would have to tell her about Kurama if they did start a relationship and things got heavy.

'_**You remember the promise you right, kit**_?'

'You won't let me forget. I'll do it tonight.'

'_**Good also I have a surprise for you later**_.'

'_What is it_?'

'_**A surprise**_.'

Naruto mentally sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Barbeque!"

"Sea food."

"I hate sea food! Cinnamon Rolls!"

"Those smell too strong. I saw we enjoy some nice salads."

"I don't care as long as whatever we get it chewy."

"Naruto-kun you're the deciding factor again!" Hinata chirped looking up at her crush. She had to do this mostly because she was 5'2" and Naruto was 5'11".

"Well Ichiraku…" everyone groaned. "… Wait I really been thinking this out. Ichiraku has a nice beef ramen for Choji, a fish ramen for Shika, a toss salad for Shino, homemade jerky for Kiba, and Ayame-nee-chan finally convinced Tenchi-jiji to start selling a sweet Zenzei. I actually wanna go for that." (What Naruto actually choosing something over ramen!? Zenzei is a favorite food shared between him and Hinata)

"Fine."

"I'm for it."

"I guess."

"A logical conclusion Uzumaki-san."

Hinata was pout as Naruto gave her a hopeful glance. "Fine…" Naruto smiled that glance was the closing thing to the Puppy Dog Look that men good give. I was super effective against Hinata. "… but I still want Cinnamon Buns."

"If we take a short cut I know will pass by "Seventh Heaven Bakery". It's on me."

"But they are super expensive!" Choji said close to drooling. Shikamaru hung

"It's a special occasion!"

**000TPOBFWAO000**

"10,000 ryu."

"YOU FAT ASS!" Choji was quivering in the corner as Hinata stomped on his body repeatedly.

"Sorry Naruto, Choji can go overboard when he hears that someone else is paying. Do you want me to pitch in? I don't have nearly that much, bu-"

"No need! That's way more than I thought it was going to be." Naruto reached into his pouch and instead of grabbing anything he pushed chakra out his hand and willed it to for dozens of hundred ryu bills. "The extra grand is a tip." Naruto said pulling out the money and giving it to the cashier who's eyes were now dollar signs. "Come on let's get going before Ichiraku closes. Hinata don't kick Choji there!"

**000TPOBFWAO000**

Naruto and Hinata walked down the dirt paved road together with Hinata keeping Naruto's arm in her grip.

"So what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Look Hinata-chan! I know you like me!"

"You do!" Hinata sound genuinely shocked.

"You flaunt you body in front of me, agree with all my ideas, use ever chance possible to cling to me, and I'm the only one you don't beat up. I would be stupid not to notice." Naruto deadpanned.

"I just thought you were oblivious." Hinata laughed, before her eyes narrowed. "If you knew about my feeling why did you never say anything!?" Hinata roared as her Byakugan flared to life. Naruto shrunk back. He never faced Hinata's agree before it was kind of… sexy.

"I didn't want to start anything before I told you something. I promised a friend that I would tell you if I passed the genin exams. What I'm about to tell you is secret not even I'm suppose to know. I don't want you to hate me for…"

"Naruto, you idiot, I'm a Hyuga do you really think I don't notice the Kyuubi sealed inside you!"

"WHAT! YOU KNOW!"

"Once again Hyuga." To prove her point she ran the index and pointer finger of her left hand back and forth between her bulging eyes.

"Well…" with nothing left to do Naruto grasped the girl by the waist, hoisted her up, causing her to 'eep', and gave her a searing kiss on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and coiled her legs around his waist.

'_**Nice to meet you Hyuga-san**_.'

'_What the fuck_!'

'_Kurama why can I here Hinata-chan! Why can she hear you_!' Even in shock the two didn't stop making out. Naruto backed up against an alley wall and Hinata was nibbling at his neck.

'_**I can make a psychic link between people you make contact with neat right**_.'

'_It sounds versatile, but how are you and why are you interrupting me from claiming my man_.'

'_**The name's Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Naruto's best friend**_.'

'_The last part can be changed if you don't give me some alone time right now_!'

'_**Ouch! You're words sting Naruto and here I just want to tell you that it's time for your grad gift**_.'

'_Can it wait_!?'

'_**I think Hinata will want to be here to see it**_.'

'_Fine, don't make this a common thing, though_!' Hinata detached from Naruto much to the blond's protest.

'_Kurama I was so in there_!'

Hinata giggled. '_Don't worry Naruto-kun you're still 'in there'. The night it young afterall_.'

Naruto blushed he forgot Hinata was in their mental chat now.

'_**Okay Naruto lend me control of your hands**_**.**' Naruto did so, not really think of the consequences, he had more important thing on his mind.

His arms raised horizontal to his body without him giving the command. His left hand ignited in the fierce fiery red glow of Inton and then his right hand ignited in something that he only recently started to learn Yōton. The chakras shot from the ground and hit the ground at the same area.

The flame like chakras merged, become purple, and blaze up to a height of 9 feet.

Naruto placed a hand defensively in front of Hinata.

'_Kurama what is this_!'

'_Wait for it! You'll love it_!'

The purple flame soon dissipated leaving Naruto speechless and with a bleeding nose.

Standing before him was a naked girl. She was 5'6" with an impossible thin waist in comparison to her wide, curvy hips and thick thighs. Her breasts were huge, easily F-cup. She was also very 'exotic'. Her skin was orange. The irises of her eyes were green and her scleras were a lighter shade of green. He eyebrows were little more than dots and her hair reached down to her ankle. The actually color was a purplish red. (Cartoon version just was more voluptuous)

'_St-Starfire_!'

'_KURAMA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS_!'

'_**Let me explain Hinata-san**_.' Naruto's own thoughts were dead as he drooled over the DC character made reality.

'_You better hurry; cause just to let you know. I can hit the seal in a way to cause you pain, but not to damage the seal_.'

'_**Wouldn't that hurt Naruto, too**_**?**'

'_I don't know if I don't want to hurt with the way he's gawking at a girl that's not me_.'

'_**Okay to explain it simply. Naruto is the only member of the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha and son of the Yondaime**_.'

Hinata was shock by this. '_He has to restore his family_!'

'_**He was a lonely child so he wants plenty of children. At least 20**_.'

Hinata paled. She wanted **a** child. As is one and even then she wasn't going to try for one until she was in her mid thirties.

'_**He will obvious marry more than one woman. It could either be someone that you'll have to compete with for Naruto's affection or my custom made girls design to love Naruto **__**AND**__** you unconditionally**_.'

'_That doesn't sound right it's as if you're playing God_.'

'_**Would it help if I mentioned that I am the largest part of the being that originally created the universe**_?'

'_(sigh) Fine_!' Hinata huffed._  
_

"Listen Koriand'r!" Hinata barked glaring at the tamaranian girl.

"Hn!" Kori chirped back happily.

"I'm Naruto's number 1 girl! You're number 2! You got that!?"

"I understand friend Hinata."

"Good" Hinata sealed it by pulling the orange skinned into a steamy kiss.

'_Kurama._'

'_**Huh**_,'

'_You're the best friend an Otaku could have_!'

'_Otakus have to stick together, right_.'

**000TPOBFWAO000**

That's it. Next chapter will have lemons, though I don't know when next chapter will be because I'm planning on getting out the chapter of High School Shinobi to Devil, Ace of Academy, and Death Becomes him and then I'll be taking a chapter.

I originally was going to hold off on making this story, but I saw a new picture of Starfire by Grimphantom on his blog that really got my blood pumping and this idea flooded my mind even though I so carefully suppressed it. So who else do you guys want to see Beside Kori/Starfire? Anyone from any comic, manga, manhwa, anime, cartoon, video game, etc. I will chose the ones I like based on your suggestions.

Also for any feminist reading: I have no problem with woman of any size. I'd date any kind as long as they're cute, funny, and/or interesting, but my perfect dream woman honestly wouldn't be a plus size woman.


End file.
